memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Melanie Nicholls-King
}} Melanie Nicholls-King is an actress who played the role of Admiral in the first season episode . She is probably most well-known for her role as Noelle Grace Williams in the Canadian police drama series Rookie Blue on which she worked between 2010 and 2015 along Star Trek alumni Rachael Ancheril, Barbara Williams, Dayo Ade, Elias Toufexis, Louis Ferreira, Brian Markinson, William Shatner, John Pyper-Ferguson, Thamela Mpumlwana, Alan van Sprang, Dwain Murphy, and Linda Thorson and for her recurring role as Cheryl in fifteen episodes of the crime series The Wire (2002-2008, starring John Doman and Idris Elba). Her work on Rookie Blue earned her a Gemini Award nomination in the category Best Performance by an Actress in a Featured Supporting Role in a Dramatic Series in 2011. Nicholls-King has started her acting career in the early 1990s with guest roles in episodes of Street Justice (1992 and 1993), Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1994), and Forever Knight (1995) and supporting roles in the crime thriller Guilty as Sin (1993), the television drama The Babymaker: The Dr. Cecil Jacobson Story (1994), the television drama A Vow to Kill (1995, with Larissa Laskin), the crime drama Rude (1995, with Dayo Ade and Conrad Coates), the drama Skin Deep (1995, with Tara Strong), and the television thriller Closer and Closer (1996, with Alan van Sprang). In 1998, Nicholls-King worked as stunt double for actress on the drama Down in the Delta, starring and produced by Alfre Woodard and Wesley Snipes. Further film work includes the television crime thriller The Defenders: Choice of Evils (1998), the drama A Cool, Dry Place (1998, with Doug Wert), the family drama Summer's End (1999, with Wendy Crewson and Victor Garber), the television sport comedy Coming Unglued (1999, with Jonathan Whittaker), the thriller Mercy (2000, with Wendy Crewson), the television drama The Color of Friendship (2000, with Lindsey Haun and Penny Johnson), the television romance Catch a Falling Star (2000), the family drama Dear America: When Will This Cruel War Be Over? (2000), the television crime drama One Kill (2000, with Kate McNeil), the television drama What Makes a Family (2001, co-starring and executive produced by Whoopi Goldberg), the short film Maple (2001, with Fran Bennett and Billy Mayo), the television movie Jett Jackson: The Movie (2001), the drama Society's Child (2002), the television drama Deacons for Defense (2003), the thriller False Pretenses (2004, with Conrad Pla), the drama How She Move (2007, with Conrad Coates and Dwain Murphy), the science fiction short Chains (2009), the short drama In Between Life (2011), the short comedy Elijah the Prophet (2012), and the comedy St. Vincent (2014, with Reg E. Cathey). Nicholls-King guest starred in episodes of Goosebumps (1998), Animorphs (1998), Highlander: The Raven (1998), The City (1999, with Michael Sarrazin), The Famous Jett Jackson (1998-2001), Little Bill (2000 and 2002), Law & Order (2002), Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2002, with Jack Gwaltney), Doc (2001 and 2004, with Derek McGrath and Andrea Robinson), Third Watch (2004), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003 and 2008, with Todd Stashwick), Fear Itself (2009), Cupid (2009), The Being Frank Show (2011), Orphan Black (2013, with Matt Frewer and directed by TJ Scott), Hostages (2013, with Billy Brown), Happyish (2015), Veep (2015, with Sufe Bradshaw, Diedrich Bader, and Ethan Phillips), Show Me a Hero (2015, with Winona Ryder), and Saving Hope (2015, with Wendy Crewson and Michael Shanks). She had starring and recurring roles in the drama series Traders (1998-2000, starring Bruce Gray), the daily soap One Life to Live (2009-2010), the crime series Eye Candy (2015), the science fiction series Falling Water (2016, with Raven Dauda and co-executive produced by Bradley Thompson and David Weddle), and the comedy web series Filth City and its movie Filth City (2017) for which she earned a Festival Award at the First Glance Film Festival in the category Best Ensemble Cast (Web Series) in 2018. Nicholls-King worked as associate producer on the short drama Ritch (2006) and as executive producer on the short films In Between Life (2011) and Clean Teeth Wednesdays (2013). More recently, she worked on the thriller The Strange Ones (2017), the crime comedy Going in Style (2017, with Christopher Lloyd and Josh Pais), the drama Mary Goes Round (2017, with Jimmy Chimarios), the short music drama Baby Won't You Please Come Home (2017), the comedy The Week Of (2018, with Maury Ginsberg), the television drama Harry & Meghan: A Royal Romance (2018), and the drama Bushwick Beats (2018), had recurring roles in episodes of the horror series Channel Zero (2017, with John Carroll Lynch) and the crime series Seven Seconds (2018, with Ron Canada), and guest roles in episodes of Conviction (2017), NCIS: New Orleans (2018, starring Scott Bakula), The Amazing Gayl Pile (2018), The Detail (2018, with Wendy Crewson), Chicago Med (2018), Billions (2018, with Clancy Brown and Corbin Bernsen), and F.B.I. (2018). External links * MelanieNichollsKing.com – official site * * * Melanie Nicholls-King at Twitter.com * Melanie Nicholls-King at Instagram.com * Melanie Nicholls-King at [http://thewire.wikia.com/wiki The Wire wiki] * Category:Performers Category:DIS performers